


Waiting is the Hardest Part

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [12]
Category: Covert Affairs, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danny's knees were starting to hurt from having to kneel on the floor for so long.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is the Hardest Part

Danny's knees were starting to hurt from having to kneel on the floor for so long. His feet were even beginning to fall asleep. Waiting was always the hardest part for him. And Auggie always liked to make him wait.

Tonight, Auggie had included a blindfold. Danny wasn't sure why, but he kind of liked it. He also liked that Auggie used touch as an indicator of most things. Some of that was because Auggie couldn't see - which it had actually taken Danny a little while to realize - but Danny was pretty certain that Auggie really enjoyed physical contact.

However, this time, since handing him the blindfold, Auggie hadn't touched him once.

"Are you comfortable, Daniel?" Auggie asked him.

"No," Danny answered. He really wasn't - at all.

"Good. You're not supposed to be comfortable," he rumbled.

Danny whined a little. He wanted to shift his legs to try to get feeling back. He wanted to move, just a little, to make sure blood was flowing properly.

"And you're hot for me right now, aren't you?"

He swallowed visibly and nodded his head. His hands twitched against his thighs. It didn't even occur to him that Auggie wouldn't know that he'd nodded.

"I didn't hear you, Daniel," Auggie growled, pinching the skin of Danny's hip between his fingers.

Danny tried to wriggle his hip away from the sharp bite. "Yes. Yes, I'm hot for you," he ground out through his teeth.

Auggie's voice was suddenly closer, deeper. "You want to touch yourself for me, don't you?"

Danny whispered, "Yes."

"But you're not supposed to want that, are you?" Auggie whispered back.

"No," Danny replied with a gulp.

"And why not?"

When Danny didn't reply fast enough, Auggie supplied, "Because you're not supposed to have dirty thoughts like that, are you?"

Danny shook his head. "No," he said and felt his own hands inching toward his cock.

"Stop," Auggie snarled. "I can feel your hands moving, dirty boy."

The air around his shoulder where Auggie had been was suddenly cooler. Danny turned his head, trying to gauge where Auggie had gone.

"On your hands and knees, please," Auggie instructed. Once Danny was in position, Auggie knelt beside him, hand resting on his back. "You want me to touch you, don't you?" he asked, voice gravely this time.

"No," Danny croaked, shaking his head.

"No?" Auggie asked, incredulous. "I think you do. I think you want me to show you how naughty you are; how naughty you want me to think you are."

"No," he squeaked softly, but the hard-on between his legs completely belied his response. If Auggie didn't touch him soon, he might explode.

"I think you do, Daniel," Auggie said as he curled his fingers around Danny's cock and began to stroke him hard and fast. "Are you going to come, naughty boy?"

Danny's only reply was a strangled grunt as his hips bucked forward and he spilled himself all over Auggie's hand and the floor.

Auggie pressed a gentle kiss to Danny's side. "That's my boy."


End file.
